Home Is Where The Heart Is
by TwistedlySweetFiction
Summary: Sequel to They Say You Can't Go Home Again. SAMCRO finds out where Destery is and brings her home. Just in time for some new trouble to start up again! HappyXOFC Rating it M for language, probable violence, and possible sexual encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Finally I've put this up. Everyone thank fleurinka24 for messaging me to remind me!

Warnings for probable violence, foul language, and possible sexual encounters.

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or anything that you recognize. I'm just playing with them.

SOASOASOASOASOA

"Ma! Yer home!"

A five year old boy with pitch black hair ran up to his mother and hugged her around the legs, then started to laugh when she scooped him up and started to rain kisses on his face.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Destery Teller asked her son as she walked further into the flat, shutting the door behind her.

"Liam showed meh how ta make spit bubbles!" the young boy explained excitedly with his usual undertones of an Irish accent.

The young mother groaned and carried her son into the kitchen where her friend Liam was standing in front of the stove with a beer in his hand. Having heard the boy tell his mother what they had done, the man shook his head and sighed.

"'ey, boyo. Yer not supposed ta be tellin' yer mum what us mens be gettin' up ta!"

The five year old looked properly abashed as he was set back down on his feet by his mother who was giving Liam an unamused look. It didn't seem to faze the Irishman though and he simply pulled a plate of food from the microwave and handed it over to Destery. She looked down at the plate and wrinkled her nose at its contents, but started to pick at it anyways.

"Fish and chips again. That's only the third time this week, Liam. Don't you know how to cook anything else?"

"I watch yer son for ya because we be friends. I'm not yer cook though, girlie. I didn't have ta make ye that a' all," Liam said as he tossed the empty bottle in his hand across the kitchen and into the garbage bin.

"You're supposed to take care of my son, not teach him bad habits," Destery replied before placing the plate on the counter and moving out to the living room, where she sat down with her son and started to colour with him. They talked a little more about what the little boy had done that day until the mother declared it was bath time, then bed time and the groaning child was forced to comply. After being splashed and reading an Irish fairytale about Leprechauns, Destery finally managed to get the boy to sleep and went out to sit on the stairs in front of her apartment with Liam.

"Heyo Des," he greeted as she sat down next to him, holding out his half-finished beer. Wrinkling her nose at the thought, Destery muttered about needing something stronger than beer. Liam smirked and as always, pulled out a bottle of Irish whiskey that he had between his feet. After watching her take a long drink from it and cough a little he asked, "So Des, what could be so bad we be needin' to gulp whiskey like a'that?"

"IRA members came to my office today," she muttered quietly and smiled faintly at the fearful look on her friend's face, "Said to quit my job and leave Ireland or they were coming for me."

"Sounds like we gotta get ya outta Ireland then," Liam cursed before standing up, pulling her with him.

Destery followed him with an amused smile as he started to dig for a screwdriver and before he could start taking the vents off the walls to get to their hidden money, she put a hand on his arm. "Liam, I have nowhere to go now. I'd rather put it in my will that you are to be given custody of my son and any money I have saved up then to try and start over again."

Liam sighed and gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher, but went to put the tool away before going to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Shaking her head at the mess that was her life, Destery went to her own room and slipped into bed.

SOASOASOASOASOA

In Charming, California a phone started to ring in the office of Teller-Morrow, which was picked up by the Queen of SAMCRO, Gemma Teller herself.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive, Gemma speaking, what do you want?"

There was a pause over the line before a clearly Irish voice started to speak, "Yer daughter is here in Ireland. Bein' threatened by the IRA. I can't get her ta leave and she is content to by bloody by them."

After cursing all things Irish and the Teller blood running through the veins of her children, Gemma calmed enough to get the address out of the voice over the phone. Once she had copied it down and read it back to him, the caller hung up and Gemma walked out to the garage and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. Once she had all the Sons who were there staring at her, she focused her attention on Happy.

"Well boys, the IRA are threatening my only daughter, who's living in Ireland, not twenty miles from SAMBEL's headquarters. Which of you assholes are going to go save her and my grandbaby?

Unsurprisingly, Happy was the first to drop the tools in his hand and head to the clubhouse to get changed, but Jax was right behind him, dragging Juice along as well.

"Juice you better go book some tickets on the next flight to Ireland, or I'm gonna kick your skinny ass."

SOASOASOASOASOA

Okay, so I apologize. I've had this chapter written out for a while but haven't posted it. Between moving, college, and a new job, I hadn't gotten around to it. But a PM from fleurinka24 this morning got my attention and I came back to post it. I completely rewrote the entire chapter and changed a ton of things, which means this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the next chapter to Home Is Where The Heart Is.

Warnings for: Language, probable violence, possible sexual encounters.

Disclaimer: Don't own SOA or anything to do with it.

Read the note at the end please, because it contains information about a pairing that will happen later that might cause offense to some readers. If people really hate the idea, I might take it out of the plotline.

SOASOASOASOASOA

The arrival of SAMCRO in Belfast was a joyous occasion and a large party was held the first night they were there. There was a lot of drinking and play fighting between the two charters and everyone was enjoying themselves. Except for two people. Gemma and Happy were sitting at a table, slowly going through a bottle of Irish whiskey while watching the craziness around them.

"Hap, you never did say why she left. I know something happened and apparently it wasn't bad enough for you to give up on her," Gemma said suddenly, causing Happy to choke a little on the alcohol in his mouth.

"What makes you think I didn't give up on her? Maybe I just want the kid," Happy replied after getting his breath back and wiping his chin on his sleeve.

Gemma just gave him an eye roll and stole the bottle from him while leaning back against the picnic table. "Oh please. You took pictures of her from my house and still have her clothes in your bedroom. Her shampoo is still in your shower after almost six years for Christ's sake."

Happy had no response to that because everything the Queen had said was true; including the shampoo. Once a croweater tried to use it after sleeping with him and he ended up physically shoving her out of his room without clothes. No one touched the bottle of blackberry shampoo. Not even him. Seeing that he was going to stay silent, Gemma snickered and handed back the bottle.

"So?"

With a sigh, Happy looked over at her. "That night she killed Zobelle, I told her I loved her. Then the next day, I told her that I lied and didn't love her, or anyone. And that I never would. She left right after that."

Gemma quickly sat up and reached out to smack Happy on the back of his head, surprising him. "How dare you do something like that? Of course she left your ass after that! I'm not saying she was right to run away to Ireland, but she sure as hell should have made you suffer for a long ass time!"

Happy gave the scariest looking glare he could manage, which didn't faze Gemma at all, then put his head down in his hands. "I've been pissed at her, got back at her by sleeping with sluts, and now I just want her to come home. I'm fucking sick of missing her."

"Well that's why we're here, baby. To bring her home again; for good this time."

SOASOASOASOASOA

A week had gone by since the IRA had told Destery to get out of Ireland, and so far she had ignored the order. Teller stubbornness kept her from listening to the threats sent her way and caused her to shove the dead roses dropped on her doorstep every night into a dumpster on the way to work. The mother in her though caused her to be cautious and made sure that no matter what happened to her, her son was to be kept by Liam, who would take care of him and make sure he didn't grow up to be a member of the Sons of Anarchy. Liam had kept bothering her about leaving Ireland, and even offered to go with her, but after a week of snippy responses and fights he had begun to give her the silent treatment and glares.

The day dead roses showed up on her desk at work, Destery promptly said she was ill and went home to make sure everyone was okay at home. As she walked up to the apartment building though, a row of parked motorcycles and a van caused her to stop short. Her first thought was SAMBEL and as she ran past the motorcycles, she reached out and touched one of the seats. It was still warm from someone sitting on it, so she continued to run up the stairs and burst through the front door calling out, "David!"

The sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. It was worse. The patches on their Kuttes did not say "Ireland" like she was expecting, but "California" and all at once they turned to stare at her.

"Ma! Look, more of them motorcycle riders!" her son said excitedly as he pushed through the small crowd and launched himself at her. She caught him and placed him on her hip before scanning the crowd to find a pair of black eyes staring at her. A shiver of fear went through her before she squared her shoulders and pushed through the bikers in her living room and moved to the wall where Liam was casually leaning.

"What did you do?" she asked him quietly, which he smiled sadly at before taking David from her arms and placing him on the ground.

"Ya wouldn't leave. So I called them ta help meh convince ya," Liam replied, then quickly reached up and caught the fist Destery had sent his way. He let her struggle for a second before letting her go and nodding over her shoulder. "Plus, shouldn't yer ma be able to see her grandson?"

At the mention of her mother Destery whirled around and caught sight of the woman, who was smirking at her. Jax and Chibs were standing on either side of her, angry expressions on their faces.

"Oh Christ, did you bring the whole charter to kidnap me?" Destery muttered before leaning against the wall next to Liam, a hand coming up to cover her eyes.

"Me, Ma, Chibs, Hap of course, Op, and Juice," Jax said with a smirk, though he still looked pissed.

"Oi! Ya aren't allowed ta kidnap me ma! That be against the law, ya know!" a small voice shouted at Jax before the young boy it came from ran over and kicked him in the shin. As Jax gave David a bewildered look, the boy ran back to his mother and stood protectively in front of her. Then it seemed as though Happy could no longer keep silent because his voice cut out as he walked across the room and grabbed Destery by the arm.

"Pack your shit right now, we're going home. I'm not letting my kid get killed by some IRA assholes, so he's coming with me. As his mother you should come with him."

"As far as I'm concerned, you can't actually prove he's yours. His name is David Flanagan and the only parent on his birth certificate is his mother, Destery Flanagan. Who is a widowed woman and obviously single mother. I have a hard time believing that Ireland is going to give any kind of test to someone who doesn't have citizenship here just because they make some claims." Destery was pissed and her face showed it as she got close to Happy, twisting her arm out of his grasp. He looked surprised at what she had said, and she had a moment of triumph before pushing him away and moving closer to Liam, who placed a calming hand on her back.

While Happy still stood there and glared Chibs stepped forward and gave Destery a confused look. "Darlin', how on Earth did you get Irish citizenship papers?"

A wince pulled at Destery's features before she steeled her spine and stated, "I married Liam's brother when I came to Ireland. He was dying and knew he could help me stay here if we got married. The Irish government didn't kick out someone who they thought had just birthed a child of Irish nationality."

A look of betrayal crossed Happy's features from he put up his emotionless mask again and stepped away from her. Strangely enough, Gemma was looking at her proudly and bumped her shoulder into Jax when it looked like he was going to say something to his sister. It probably wouldn't have worked, but before he could open his mouth a small explosion blew the front door off of its hinges, sending everyone to the floor. Destery immediately pushed David behind the couch and wrapped her arms around him to try and shield him from any flying debris, and was shocked when she felt Happy cover them both with his own body.

There was a lot of yelling and Happy kept them pressed against the couch for several minutes before they were allowed up to see. As the smoke cleared, Destery handed David to Happy and walked to the now open doorway, peering out to see a vase of dead roses sitting on top of the van's hood. A familiar hand landed on her back and she glanced up to see Liam giving her a knowing look. Despair washed over her for a few seconds before she sighed and turned back to the group of angry Sons in her living room.

"Alright, we'll go back to Charming."

SOASOASOASOASOA

Okay, so here is the chapter. Some of you may not be happy with the whole Destery marrying someone besides Happy thing, but it worked for me and causes just enough drama to carry the story along. I am also going to warn you now, there will be a little bit of gay romance in here between Chibs and someone else. You have been warned and if you don't like it, don't read it.


End file.
